


Untitled

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: I have no idea, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Random poem... No title...I promise I will get back on track with the rest of my stories soon!





	Untitled

I know that we are falling apart  
Choking on pieces of our broken hearts  
Drowning in this the sickest regret  
Is it so easy just to forget?  
I wish that we could just forget

Everything I’ve done  
I did it for you  
I died alone just for you  
I can’t believe this is true  
I can’t believe this is happening again  
You betrayed me so easily

Inside my mind  
Inside my body  
Taking me over  
Taking control  
I can’t let you win  
When you’ve already won  
This is it, this is the end  
Into heaven, my soul will ascend  
If only you’d just break the spell  
Free me from this lackluster hell  
For I am not the one

I cannot save you  
I never could  
So why do we do this?  
Why do we bother?  
When we know this is over  
It never was  
All that we were was what you imagined  
Lost in a dream  
Sentenced to dream  
Choking back this silent scream  
I cannot wake you  
For you are not sleeping  
You are dead, now I am weeping  
Mourning the loss  
Bearing the cross  
Till the end of time for you, I will secretly yearn  
Oh God, when will I learn?


End file.
